


you could be an astronaut

by whoreizers



Series: Nonbinary Alex and Their Many Times Coming Out [1]
Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV)
Genre: Alex Was Nervous, Coming Out, Fluff, Kisses, Love Confessions, M/M, Mario Kart References, Nonbinary Character, Supportive Boyfriend Zach Dempsey, just wholesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:54:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25491196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whoreizers/pseuds/whoreizers
Summary: Then, the race for full self-discovery started and damn, did it go quickly. The only issue is that no one knows that they are nonbinary and here comes the true conflict, how are they gonna tell Zach, their boyfriend?
Relationships: Zach Dempsey/Alex Standall
Series: Nonbinary Alex and Their Many Times Coming Out [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1846636
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	you could be an astronaut

Alex and Zach,  _ boyfriends _ , Alex’s literal dream but something felt off about the title he had resigned himself to,  _ boyfriend _ , he didn’t feel like a boy, but he sure as hell wasn’t a girl. Alex rubbed his eyes and got out his phone, searching for some answers, something to make him feel normal. “What are you if you aren’t a boy or a girl?” His search history read, then, an epiphany after years of feeling off, neither male nor female, nonbinary.

  


Then, the race for full self-discovery started and damn, did it go quickly. The only issue is that no one knows that  _ they _ are nonbinary and here comes the true conflict, how are they gonna tell Zach, their boyfriend? As many times as they tried the words just wouldn’t come out and then three months passed before they finally decided to have a sit down with Zach the next time Alex drove down from Berkeley to visit. 

  


Alex had spent the entire drive perfectly crafting what they were going to tell him, a perfectly rehearsed speech for each reaction the older might have to their coming out, but the moment they saw Zach’s goofy smile all the nerves melted away in a flash. They walked over to him and allowed him to pull them into a tight hug. “Hi,” they murmured burying their face in his chest a secret smile on their face. “Hi, baby, I missed you,” Zach rubbed Alex’s head, pressing the younger to his chest. 

  


Alex smiled, their eyes speaking for them more than the smile, “so, do you wanna go inside?” Alex asked, quirking an eyebrow at Zach as a challenge, he immediately took the hint and raced towards the doors of Monet’s as Alex trailed behind him spewing from the mouth about how unfair it was that Zach was damn tall. Zach just laughed at Alex’s cute reactions opening the door for them. They smiled and walked towards their specific table, the one they always gravitated towards. 

  


Alex took a seat first gathering their bearings as the situation caught up with them, they had never seen anyone come out as something that wasn’t gay, straight, or bi and they had never officially come out explicitly, it was just implied that they are attracted exclusively to men. They looked at the table as Zach slid into the seat in front of them, holding a new coffee from the menu that they hadn’t already tried, Zach slid the coffee to Alex and sipped his own hot chocolate. “So baby, what’s up? You seem a little out of it,” Zach finally said after a beat of silence where he watched Alex fidget. 

  


“Uhm- I- I’m nonbinary, I’m not a boy or girl,” Alex said, looking away from Zach’s face preparing for the worst, preparing for Zach to break up with them. “I’m so proud of you baby!” Zach said a bright smile growing on his face, “you’re so strong bubs, do you have anything else that adds onto that?” 

  


“I’m sorry- wait- fuck did you just congratulate me?” Alex’s eyebrows furrowed and they looked at Zach shocked that the older was so understanding so quickly, it’s not that they didn’t believe that he would be but they built it up in their head that this wasn’t something that people would be okay with or understand. Zach smiled at Alex and nodded, “of course I did, I’m so proud of you and this is so amazing.” 

  


Alex’s cheeks flushed as they stammered in shock, “uhm, well, I use they/them pronouns when I talk about myself, and I want to start dressing more, myself..? I guess I just want to embrace a more feminine type of style because it makes me the most comfortable.” Zach nodded attentively listening to every word that Alex said. “Okay baby, I’ll definitely add that to my memory and I have a question.”

  


“Yeah?” 

  


Zach had a grin that grew exponentially as he looked at his significant other, Alex looked at him their eyebrows furrowed in confusion as they looked at the beaming male in front of them. “Can I throw you a gender reveal party?” Alex let out a muffled snort as Zach wiggled his eyebrows. “Yeah, sure Zach, whatever,” Alex rolled their eyes fondly at Zach’s dumb smile and his eyebrow dance. 

  


Zach pumped his fist into the air and celebrated immediately spewing out at the mouth about what ideas he had for party themes. Alex just let the older fill the air as they sat looking at him with eyes filled with adoration for the boy in front of them. They drank the rest of their drink and allowed their face to rest against their hand. The older male looked at them a happy look painting his face as he went on and on about a space themed gender reveal. 

  


“And you could be an astronaut and when you take off the cute little space helmet then you have your flag painted on your cheek!” Zach said practically vibrating with excitement as he started buying everything he would need to throw the celebration for his love bug. Alex shook their head smiling down at the table. “I like that idea, I honestly do.” Alex snorted before leaning across the table to kiss Zach. He smiled against Alex’s lips pecking them again and again. 

  


“I love you,” Zach mumbled against Alex’s lip, taking this as his moment to finally state his feelings for the younger. They pulled away unable to suppress their smile, shocked that he had used that moment to drop the L-word. “I love you too Zach, fuck, I love you so much, babe.” Zach smiled at Alex giddily pulling them into his arms. 

  


“We are going to have celebratory I love you video game competition!” Zach said before lifting Alex from their seat and carrying them out of the doors of Monet’s leaving the waitress a hefty tip. Alex squealed and slapped Zach’s chest, “Zach! Put me down!” They said a litany of giggles leaving their pink lips as they wrapped their body around Zach like a koala would a tree. Zach held them tightly, putting them down in front of his new and improved Audi. 

  


Zach opened the door for Alex waiting for the younger to get into the car before closing the door and getting into the driver’s seat, they both buckled up as the taller started the car pulling out on the drive to his house. The drive was filled with Alex’s soft singing voice as the radio played random top 40s hits that at any other time would have clogged his brain and annoyed him. The comfortable quiet that filled the car grounded Zach and caused the drive to have seemed like it went by in a flash. 

  


The older pulled into the driveway and parked, turning off the ignition as he turned to look at Alex the golden light of the sun highlighting his lovebug’s face. “You look so fucking pretty,” he said leaning forward and kissing Alex’s cheek as they whined about how much of a sap he is. They got out of the car shaking their head fondly as they walked to the front door of the Dempsey’s home, Zach trailed them smiling more than he ever had before.

  


“Hurry up Dempsey before I break into your house, it wouldn’t be the first time!” Alex jokingly yelled at him as older moved at a snail’s pace. “I mean we did have a couple of weeks where I used your spare key just to come in so that we could make out.” 

  


“And it was wonderful,” Zach said, walking up holding Alex’s hips with his hands. He moved to unlock the door gently pushing Alex inside of the house. “Mario Kart?” Alex immediately nodded walking into the taller’s room where the competition began. The rest of their night was filled with Zach whining about Alex beating him at Mario Kart and Alex giggling at Zach’s reaction kissing him as an apology for winning over their boyfriend. 


End file.
